¡Pequeño Glotón!
by TheZoe611
Summary: Adrien suele llevarse muy bien con Plagg, a pesar de su actitud tan orgullosa, altanera, o sus constantes burlas sobre sus sentimientos por "su amada Ladybug". Aún así, el rubio no sabe en el lío en que se podría meter si deja de brindarle su tan añorado y apestoso queso al kwami de la mala suerte. -Pequeño One-shot sobre este par disparejo ¡Espero les guste XD!*dedicado a RilaZou*
**_Hola, queridos lectores nuevos y veteranos^^._**

 ** _Espero que les guste este pequeño y sencillo one-shot dedicado a Plagg y a Adrien^^._**

 ** _¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 _ **¡Pequeño Glotón!**_

* * *

-¡Adrien! ¡Adrien! ¡Adrien!-

Era medio día en la ciudad de Paris, y, en la fría y callada mansión _Agreste_ , el joven rubio de ojos verdes, Adrien, se encontraba en su enorme habitación, sentado frente a su televisor, miraba con una sonrisa inconsciente la persona que aparecía en pantalla.

 _Ladybug_ …

Era una noticia sobre cómo aquella encantadora chica enmascarada, _y su apuesto y elegante compañero_ , _Cat Noir_ , habían logrado detener a unos asaltantes en medio de la plaza, ya que el trabajo de estos dos héroes no era únicamente el salvar a las personas _akumatizadas._

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente al ver a Ladybug saludar nerviosa a la cámara, mientras él terminaba de amarrar a los malhechores.

El rubio soltó un suspiro soñador… Era tan linda cuando mostraba esa sonrisa tan inocente… Pero cuando esa sonrisa se mostraba como un gesto tranquilizador y lleno de confianza…

Otro suspiro…

-¡Adrien! ¡Adrien!-seguía reclamando _Plagg_ , el _kwami_ negro, quien revoloteaba enfadado, y ya hasta exasperado de que su portador no reaccionara a sus llamados.

El gato negro hizo una mueca molesta al ver como el joven ladeaba la cabeza, sin dejar de observar la pantalla…

-¡Adrien!- ya harto, se le abalanzó, entrando por debajo de la polera.

-¡A-AH!- el rubio se levantó de una y comenzó reírse y quejarse a causa de las cosquillas causadas por Plagg, quien estuvo unos momentos más antes de salir por el cuello de la polera, siendo agarrado de inmediato por el joven- ¡P-Plagg! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de meterte así?!-

-¿Y qué te he dicho yo de no ignorarme, _Romeo?_ \- se ofendió el gato negro- Volvías a estar atontado por tu amada Ladybug-le aseguró, extrañando un poco a su compañero.

-¿En serio?-sonrió apenado Adrien- Tu sabes que, cuando se trata de ella, mi mente se queda en blanco- le recordó, mirando la televisión, donde se apreciaba como Ladybug se iba con ayuda de su _yoyo._

- _Bah_. Más en blanco está mi estómago- se quejó Plagg, tomando su atención-¡Adrien! ¡Tengo hambre!-

-Pero si acabamos de llegar-lo quedó mirando el joven- ¿Podrías esperar un poco?- le pidió, soltándolo y acercándose a su escritorio, sacando sus cuadernos.

-¡Claro! ¡Para ver a tu amada que ni siquiera te ha correspondido tienes tiempo!- pataleó el gato, haciendo que el rubio hiciera una mueca, ofendido por lo último- ¡Vamos, Adrien!-se le tiró en la nuca, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio-¡¿Así tratas a tu compañero?! ¡¿A tu amigo?! ¡¿No me ves desfallecer?! ¡¿No te da lástima verme así en los huesos?!- pataleó el felino en su cabellera, haciéndolo suspirar.

-¡Bien, bien, bien!- Adrien soltó el lápiz, haciendo que el gato detuviera el berrinche-Pediré que te traigan tu queso apestoso- aseguró, a lo que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del _kwami_.

-¡Ahora estamos hablando!- se alegró el felino, dando vueltas por el lugar, mientras el rubio se levantaba.

-¿No estabas tan cansado?- lo quedó mirando el joven, y, decidiendo ignorarlo, fue al teléfono de pared- _Nathalie_ , disculpa. ¿Podrías traer una porción de queso _Camembert?_ \- le pidió.

- _Me temo que no podrá ser-_ habló la voz de la estricta secretaria, haciendo que el baile de victoria del _kwami_ se detuviera de golpe- _Tu padre, el señor Agreste, considera que has estado consumiendo demasiado queso, por lo que pidió que, para tu dieta, limpiar nuestras fuentes de queso-_ eso hizo que la mandíbula del gato quedara floja, horrorizado- _Si tienes hambre, tendrás que conformarte con un sustituto_ -

-Ah, bueno- Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír incomodo ante la sorpresa del nuevo régimen alimenticio- ¿Y qué tal unas galletas con un vaso de leche?- le preguntó a su amigo, quien había aterrizado sin gracia en el sillón, aun con la boca abierta.

- _Está bien_ \- contestó Nathalie, creyendo que le hablaban a ella, y sin más cortó la comunicación.

-¡Ah!- se percató Adrien, y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta- ¿Quién…?- fue a abrirla, para encontrarse con la mujer trayendo en una bandeja de plata un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche- Gr-gracias- lo recibió, algo sorprendido de la velocidad de la mujer.

-Cualquier otra cosa no dudes en avisarme- le pidió Nathalie, antes de cerrar en silencio la puerta.

-S-Sí…- Adrien suspiró, y miró al _kwami_ en el sillón, que seguía sin moverse- Pudieron haberte visto- le señaló, acercándose y dejando la bandeja en la mesa blanca. Pero el gato no habló- ¿Plagg?- le cerró la boca con el dedo, haciendo parpadear al gato.

-¡¿NO _CAMEMBERT?!_ **-** reaccionó Plagg, levitando de golpe, sobresaltando al rubio- ¡¿Qué clase de sacrilegio es ese?!-le recriminó a su amigo, chocando nariz con él.

-No me veas a mí. Fue papá quien decidió no más queso- le pidió pacientemente el rubio, tomándolo y dejándolo frente a las galletas y la leche- Así que no seas quisquilloso-

-¡Quisquilloso es considerar que el _Camembert_ debe ser quitado de la dieta! ¡Si tu padre viera mi figura, consideraría lo que digo!- aseguró el gato, sacudiendo su cintura, haciendo que Adrien rodara los ojos.

-Sabes que, aunque fuese posible, eso no lo haría cambiar de opinión- suspiró el joven, rascándose la cabellera.

-¡Indignante! ¡Indignante!- se quejaba Plagg, caminando por toda la mesa, sus bigotes levantados, indicando su estado de ánimo- ¡Algo me dice que a tu padre lo han _akumatizado!_ \- sentenció de golpe, deteniéndose.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué lo dices?- lo quedó mirando más extrañado Adrien.

-¡Este grado de maldad debe de pertenecer a un _akuma_ de _Hawk Moth!_ \- aseguró Plagg, sin darse cuenta en la mirada de fastidio de su amigo- ¡O, peor!- miró serio al rubio- ¡Esta maligna decisión debe de haber sido dada por el propio _Hawk Moth!_ ¡Él es _Hawk Moth!_ -

-Plagg, primero: no creo que mi padre sea _akumatizado_. Él no tiene muchas emociones que digamos- aseguró pacientemente Adrien- Segundo: no puedes acusar a alguien de ser un _súper villano_ solo porque no le gusta el queso-

-¡El no gustarle el queso es señal de maldad!- aseguró Plagg, levitando y acercándose a su amigo- Es _**malignoooooooooooo**_ \- aseguró tenebrosamente, hasta que la galleta que le metió Adrien lo calló.

-No puedo creer que seas un gato tan paranoico- sonrió Adrien, mirando como el _kwami_ se quitaba la galleta de la boca, escupiendo asqueado.

-¡¿Y no puedo creer que me ofrezcas esto?! ¡¿Quieres envenenarme?! –pataleó Plagg.

-Es solo una galleta- Adrien tomó una y la comió gustosa - Verás que te acostumbrarás al sabor-sonrió.

-¡¿M-Me intentas decir que no más _C-Camembert?!_ \- se horrorizó Plagg.

-Creo que es buen momento para que aprendas otros sabores, y te des cuenta que existen mejores cosas que ese apestoso queso- aseguró el rubio, comiendo otra galleta.

El _kwami_ de la mala suerte se quedó en _shock_ , y, lentamente, aterrizó en la mesa, frente a las galletas.

-Inténtalo- lo alentó Adrien.

El _shockeado_ gato lo miró al borde del llanto, y después a una galleta. Tragó nervioso, y, asqueado, le dio un mordisco a la galleta.

-¿Y?- sonrió Adrien, solo para recibir la pieza mordisqueada en plena cara.

-¡A ningún _kwami_ con sentido común le pueden gustar las galletas!- pataleó y lloriqueó Plagg, mientras Adrien se quitaba pacientemente el trozo de galleta…

* * *

- _¡Achú!-_

El tierno estornudo de Tikki hizo que Marinette, ocupada cosiendo a mano su muñeco de _Cat Noir,_ se pinchara el dedo, y, chillando de dolor, cayera de espalda con todo y silla.

La _kwami_ de la buena suerte, dejando de comer su galleta, se asomó, parpadeando curiosa.

-A-Ay…- gimió Marinette, levantándose adolorida, sacándose el muñeco de la cabeza- T-Tikki- gimió.

-Jiji. Lo siento- sonrió apenada la mariquita, levitando cerca suyo- ¿Estás enojada?-se preocupó.

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría enojarme por un simple estornudo?- la pelinegra la tomó con suavidad y la acercó a su mejilla, por lo que la _kwami_ la abrazó con sus bracitos, sonriendo tiernamente- ¿Te sientes enferma?- le preguntó, separándola un poco, algo preocupada.

-Nop- negó Tikki, sonriendo- Tal vez hablaban de mi- sonrió, divertida.

-¿Hablar de ti? ¿Quién?- se extrañó Marinette, dejándola en la mesa.

-Tal vez Plagg- sugirió la tierna _kwami_ , tomando la galleta que había dejado a medio-terminar.

-¿El _kwami_ de Cat Noir? ¿Por qué hablaría de ti?- parpadeó Marinette- ¿Acaso, acaso~? ¿Son más que amigos~?- preguntó entusiasmada la joven, a lo que su amiga negó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Solo somos compañeros. Como tú y Adrien- ejemplificó tiernamente.

-¡AH! ¡No me recuerdes que solo _somos compañeros!_ \- gimió la joven- ¡Oh, Adrien~!- miró soñadora una de sus tantas fotos.

-Actuando así, nunca conseguirás algún avance- aseguró sonriendo Tikki, comiendo contenta la galleta.

-Pero, ¿cómo es el tal _Plagg?_ \- preguntó Marinette, bajándose de las nubes.

-Es…- la tierna _kwami_ se quedó pensativa, poniendo su manita en su mentón-… Podríamos resumirlo en _especial-_ sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Especial?- meditó Marinette, mirando el peluche que había estado cociendo- Bueno, si Cat Noir es su portador, supongo que se llevan bien- sonrió.

-Tú también eres _especial_ \- Tikki levitó a su lado, extrañándola- _Especialmente tierna_ \- le aseguró, acurrucándose en su mejilla.

-Ah, Tikki- sonrió agradecida Marinette, correspondiendo al gesto.

* * *

 _Mansión Agreste._

-Me… mueroooooooooooo… Muerteeeeeeeeeeeee... Moriiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrr...-

Adrien, quien había decidido ignorar al _kwami_ negro que se lamentaba en el sillón por la falta de aquel queso tan apestoso, suspiró, comprendiendo que no podría concentrarse en su tarea.

-... La luuuuuuzzzzzzzz… veoooooooooo la luuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzz- gimió Plagg, sin ánimo alguno.

-Plagg, es el sol- lo quedó mirando Adrien, levantándose y asomándose al sillón.

-Luzzzzz…. Quesooooooooo… _Camembertttttttttttttttttttttttttt….._ -gimió con más ganas el gato.

-T-Trataré de buscarte un reemplazo, ¿bien?- le aseguró el rubio, ganándose otro gemido.

Adrien suspiró, y se rascó la cabeza, pensando en alguna solución para su compañero, hasta que comenzó a sentir un fuerte olor que le hizo taparse la nariz, asqueado. Aquel olor hizo que el _kwami_ dejara el lloriqueo de golpe.

-¡¿Q-Qué es…?!- tosió asqueado el joven, mientras el gato levitaba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Llegó! ¡Llegó! ¡Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- feliz de la vida, Plagg pegó la cara contra el vidrio de la ventana, por lo que el extrañado y asqueado Adrien se asomó…

Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla….

Frente a la mansión estaban estacionados como a lo menos seis camiones de entrega, que iban en aumento. Cada uno despedía un aroma que el rubio pudo identificar de inmediato…

- _¡Camembert!_ \- lloró de alegría Plagg, mientras Adrien estaba sin salir de la sorpresa, observando como la propia Nathalie salía de la mansión para entender que estaba pasando.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¿Ah?- el rubio se incorporó, sin dar crédito a sus ojos, mientras el _kwami_ negro revoloteaba alegre por el lugar- ¡Plagg!- agarró al gato- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-

-Lo necesario para vivir- aseguró orgullosamente el felino- Solo pedí una cantidad de _por vida_ de _Camembert_ para _Adrien Agreste_ \- sonrió.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡¿C-CÓMO?!- el rubio lo soltó de la sorpresa, mirándolo atónito y descolocado.

-Oh, vamos- el gato tomó el celular del joven- Con una llamada de los _Agreste_ vienen como gatos por el queso- sonrió divertido.

-¡¿U-USASTE MI CE-CELULAR?! ¡PERO TIENE CONTRASEÑA! ¡¿Y EN QUÉ MOMENTO?!- lo miró más asombrado y asustado Adrien.

-Cuando balbuces mirando esas fotos de Ladybug, no escucharías ni a un terremoto- sonrió Plagg- Y, por favor, ¿tu contraseña? Solo debo poner cosas como _"Ladybug", "My Lady", "LadybugXCatNoir", "LadyLove", "Mi bichito"_ …- se burló, mirando divertido el sonrojo que comenzó a teñir el rostro del joven frente a él.

-¡PLAGG!- lo agarró enojado y avergonzado Adrien, pero, al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta, metió al gato en su chaqueta, justo en el momento en que entraba su padre- ¿P-Papá…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz el rubio.

Gabriel Agreste se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

-Así que… ¿Una porción de _por vida?_ \- preguntó serio el hombre.

-Je… je….je…- Adrien no pudo evitar forzar la sonrisa, sintiendo como comenzaba a sudar…

Eso… era tener mala suerte… ¿Por qué debía tener el _kwami_ más irresponsable y egoísta que existía…?

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado^^._**

 ** _Siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si Adrien no tuviese el apestoso queso que tanto adora su kwami tan especial, y, he aquí el resultado. Es corto ya que apenas y tengo tiempo en la U, pero se me vino la idea a la mente y, plop, escribí esto esperando a que me enviaran un trabajo para imprimir [cosas de la vida^^']_**

 ** _A los lectores veteranos de mis otros fics, espero que aguanten un poco más mi ausencia^^'_**

 ** _En fin, ¡gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!_**

 ** _PD: ¿conocen a RilaZou? ¿La escritora de "The Lady of the Paint"? Pues es mi hermana, así que le dedico este fic a esa escritora con talento^^_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos XD!_**


End file.
